


Gone with the Sin

by Jaythorne



Category: Vussi
Genre: HIM - Freeform, Jussi 69 - Freeform, M/M, The 69 Eyes - Freeform, Ville Valo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaythorne/pseuds/Jaythorne





	Gone with the Sin

  Both bodies moved with sensual rhythm, slick skin almost glistening int the moonlight spilling in through the window onto the pair on the bed. Their bodies writhed together under the black satin sheets, lost in sheer ecstacy. Then the first boy seemed to collapse atop the second, and they lay together, panting in unison.

  “Look at me,” the second whispered, and the first drew back, staring down at the amazing, beautiful creature below him. Two amazing, emerald eyes stared back at him through ebony-rimmed lids, dark and clouded over with lust. His perfect face was surrounded by a mess of unruly, silken curls, and the first boy reached out to gently push one aside, caressing his cheek. He let the hand slide lower and lower, down his lover’s neck and over his slim, pallid chest, then down to the heartagram tattoo stretched across his abdomen. He trailed his fingers across it, grinning. His lover squirmed slightly at the tickle, and a hand caught his. He looked back up into the emerald eyes and grinned, leaning up to kiss those alluring, full lips. His lover pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, his own hands roaming over his chest, caressing the taut, tan muscles spread across his abdomen.

  “Mina rakastan sinua,” he whispered, breaking the kiss to look into the striking, sky blue eyes.

  The other boy smiled sadly, cupping his cheek with one hand while the other grasped his left hand.

  “I know,” he whispered, gently fingering the small gold band that encircled his lover’s ring finger. The emerald eyes darkened further as he pulled the hand away, closing his eyes, turning his head aside.

  “It wasn’t supposed to be this way,” he whispered brokenly, biting his lip. The small gold band suddenly seemed to weigh so much.

  The other boy cupped his cheek again, pulling him back gently into a slow, sensual kiss.

  “I know, my love,” he whispered, hugging his lover tightly. “Don’t worry. I’ll be there when you tell him. Then we can be together forever, okay?”

  Emerald eyes sparkled. He buried his face into the other boy’s neck, running his fingers through the ebony, gelled spikes. The other boy hugged him closer, smiling.

  “We can tell Bam together. Then you can get a divorce... and come live with me. Forever. He won’t ever hurt you again.”

  The second boy jumped slightly and clung tighter. The first boy could feel a tear fall from his lover’s eyes and onto his shoulder.

  “Mina rakastan sinua, Ville,” he breathed, kissing the top of his forehead.

  The emerald-eyed boy smiled.

  “Mina rakastan sinua, Jussi.”


End file.
